


Yuuki's Amnesia

by PonderRose



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime), Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amnesia, Blood, Childhood Friends, F/M, Love, Love Triangles, Overprotective, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Romance, Spirits, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonderRose/pseuds/PonderRose
Summary: You- Yuuki Kuran- one day wake up with no memories. Thanks to a helpful spirit named Orion, you are able to govern yourself in this new world and maybe even recover some of your old memories. Maybe. (A crossover of Vampire Knight and Amnesia)





	Yuuki's Amnesia

It’s cold. It’s warm…….. Wait, why is it suddenly so warm? I was running through a burning building at light speed. Where did all this fire come from? I wanted to make a dash outside but was stopped by someone- or something- blocking the door. This tall, pale man with long dark brown hair just looked at me. No, look isn’t the right word; he was consuming me, with his very intent eyes. “You look scared, Juri,” an evil his erupted from his long mouth. “Oh, Juri,” though I wasn’t close to him, I could tell he was sniffing the air; the smoky, almost unbreathable air. “So perfect,” his tongue ran along his teeth, which were endowed with two predominant fangs. “You are perfect.” I instinctively took a step backwards, with my hand raising up to my chest in a nervous fashion. “Don’t worry, you won’t remember any of this; you won’t remember anything. So long as I can have you.” My foot took another step backwards away from the creature. “Daughter of Juri Kuran and my niece: you are mine!” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke with a violent scream. “Can you hear me?” A voice echoed in the room, of which I was more than shocked to find myself in. “Hello? Can you hear me?” Mine. Hear who? What? Wait a minute; where am I? “It’s……. the fourth,” I heard myself say in the quietest voice. “Of…… August.” “Yeah, it is,” this little thing flew down beside me. He looked enough like a young man but he had grey hair with black long horns sticking out of it. His shirt was a grey and black checkered pattern with a string of gold beads hanging around his neck; he also had a gold band on his left forearm and right wrist. The thing had on a worried expression. 

Before I could respond, the door suddenly opened to reveal a nervous woman. Her skin was pale and she had this long dirty blonde hair. Like the guy, I noticed that two of her teeth were also pointed. “What’s going on?” She asked, scanning me over for injury. “That sounded kinda crazy. You ok?” I just watched as she came over to me. I didn’t know what to think as her cool pale hand rested on my shoulder. “Someone’s coming to get you soon, alright?” Very gently, she pushed me back on the couch, or what I assumed to be the couch. “Lay back down.” “O-ok,” I said, not really sure what was going on. “Just take it easy. They’re on their way.” Who are? What is she talking about? My eyes stayed with her as she left the room. And who is she, for that matter? What’s going on?

“Someone’s coming here?” The guy suddenly appeared again, floated high above me. “Who could it be?” That’s what I’d like to know. “So uh, are you sure you’re alright?” No. “You just collapsed in there a minute ago. You had me worried.” Collapsed in where? Why aren’t these people telling me anything? And why aren’t I asking these questions out loud? It’s like my brain wanted to but my mouth wouldn’t let me. 

This is when the door reopened and we turned to see another man enter. He was very tall, slender, and pale. He was gorgeous but not in the traditional sense; more in the rugged, masculine way. His hair was deep brown with the faintest hint of red at the ends. His eyes were a crimson red which felt like they were soul-piercing. The man entered, not taking those intense eyes off me. He approached the couch where I was lying down, stopped, and with some attitude put his hands on his hips. “Ok,” his voice was soft and silky but deep and severe at the same time. It was kind of intimidating if I’m honest. “What’s this about you fainting?” I fainted? I just blinked up at him confused to all hell. I had no idea who he was or why he was here? Was it to pick me up? Did they really think I would leave with a stranger?

“Come on,” the gorgeous yet mysterious man knelt down slightly. “You gotta let me know if you’re really sick?” Sick? I’m sick? I don’t……. I don’t know. “I’m here to walk you home, so let’s go.” And just like that, he spun around to leave. W-wait, what? I think I surprised him when I didn’t immediately start following, as he paused to gaze back at me. “So say something.” Say something……. I would love to ask a bunch of questions but……. “S-sure,” I heard my mouth speak again without my brain’s permission. Was I really that scared to talk? But why? “Sure?” This made him turn to face me with a worried face. 

Before either of us could say anymore, the door opened a third time. This time a man- also tall, well-built, and pale- entered. He had longish blond hair and a much more expressive face. He was just as handsome as the former. “Hey, I heard you fainted,” I passively observed as he came up beside me, much closer than the first guy had. “Toma, what are you doing here?” “Ruka got in touch with me earlier. You ok?” This guy, Toma I guess, asked me. “You didn’t hurt yourself, did you?” “She’s in her own little world,” I blinked over to the first guy, who had an unpleasant countenance. “Are you listening? Wake up,” he ordered, though I don’t know what he meant by that. I clearly wasn’t sleeping. 

“Easy, don’t be a jerk, man,” Toma fired back at him. “I mean she just woke up. What do you expect from her?” He asked before letting out a soft, little grin. “I know you’re worried but give her a break. Now then,” Toma’s eyes then shifted back to mine. “You wanna make a stop by the hospital before we go home?” The hospital? What are they gonna do? To my surprise, my mouth actually opened this time to answer in full but was interrupted by the first guy. “You should go and get checked out,” he said with firmness. “Uh……. yeah?” I guess it couldn’t hurt……. 

“Don’t do it!” Another familiar voice echoed through the room, or rather through my head. “Things always get complicated when you go to the hospital. Just tell them you wanna go home instead.” Is that voice…… coming from inside me? No, that’s not possible; is it? “O-ok?” Real or not, I found myself answering it. “Let’s go to the hospital then,” first guy replied; I suppose he thought I was talking to him. “I mean no?!” “What? What do you mean?” This surprised both of us. What am I saying? I sound like a lunatic. 

Alright, I’d had enough of this. I didn’t wanna go anywhere with these two strangers, even if it was to a hospital. “Well, uh…….” I sounded a lot more calm and polite than I thought I would, even the situation. “I think I just need some rest. I’m going home.” Bad move. This seemed to anger guy number one. “You need some help, you’re taking on too much if you’re fainting at work. You’re always doing stuff like this.” I am? Really? “Whatever,” Toma cut in. “If that’s what you want, we’ll go ahead and walk you home.” That’s not…… what I want. But not having the strength to argue……. and not remembering the way back to my house, which I didn’t know looked like either, I relented without a word. 

The three of us walked in relative silence for a while, with Toma leading the way, me in the middle, and first guy bringing up the rear. “We’re not walking too fast, are we?” Toma checked with me over his right shoulder. Too fast…….. My head gave a gentle shake. “N-no. This is fine.” Why was I acting so calm? I didn’t feel calm; I felt…….. I felt…….. I guess I was feeling myself too much because I failed to notice first guy’s eyes locked onto me the whole way. 

“It’s cold already.” “It’s only August. What’s up with this cold weather anyway?” “Just when you think the wet season’s over, summer flies by and its already fall.” What are they talking about? I continued to walk with them in silence. “So, aren’t you supposed to be in prep-school today, Shin?” Shin? Is that his name? “I left early.” “Yeah, but weren’t you supposed to get ready for your exams?” “Aren’t you supposed to be shutting your face?” He shot Toma a side-glare. “Well that’s not cute little brother behavior at all.” They’re brothers? “And that would be because you’re not my brother, Toma.” “And that means you’re gonna keep on being grouchy like you were since we were all kids, right?” 

This actually made me physically come to a halt in the middle of the street. What did he just say? My eyes slowly made their way up to a now confused Toma, who had also stopped to glance back at me. Kids? All of us? B-but……. that’s not possible. I’ve never seen either of them before, or this place…….. “Hey, you ok?” I wasn’t listening though, still too busy analyzing the situation. They’re obviously acting like they know me, but they don’t. I don’t…… I don’t remember them at all. I’m so lost……. My gaze drifted off into nowhere. I don’t remember them, and…… I don’t remember me. 

Without warning, my feet suddenly started to move again. They started with a slow-paced walk, which turned into fast-walking, and then sprinting. I ran without thinking or realizing where I was going. But I only got like ten feet before they called out for me. “Hey! Where are you going?” I halted for a second to glance back. Run…… that was something I did remember the feeling of; it permeated through my body. “This is your place, isn’t it?” Toma pointed to this building I’d never seen before. “What?” I turned to face it. “You’re spacing out again,” Shen noted in a cool but firm tone. “You gonna be ok by yourself?” Toma’s voice was softer. “You know, if you want, the two of us could hang out with you for a little while.” Why would I want that? I don’t even know you…… “Come on! She’s a big girl, grandma!” “Look, I said I was concerned, alright?” Oh my god, these guys. I have no clue who they are, but I needed to get away from them. This was all too weird and overwhelming for me. 

“Um, you guys?” They both blinked back as I found myself talking again; my mouth did that a lot. Bad mouth! “I think I’m going to go straight to bed. T-thanks for walking me home, ok?” “Are you….. really ok?” They looked concerned. “Huh?” “But uh……..” “Come on,” Shin took hold of Toma’s arm before he could continue. “Let’s go.” “Uh, hey! Don’t pull me,” shaking out of his grip, Toma turned to give me a wave. “You can give me a call if something comes up, ok? And get some sleep.” Sleep? It feels like I’ve just woken up from a very long sleep- like I slept for so long that it actually made me tired. 

Being inside the building alone was no comfort at all. I didn’t know the passcode to open the door. “You’re confused,” glancing back, I saw the very first guy from when I came to. He was floating mid-air, as per usual. “I thought you might be.” Somehow, the guy managed to get me into my flat where he followed me. While I was changing, I noticed two puncture holes in my neck. They looked deep, though I couldn’t feel them. “Where did……. these come from?” I examined them in the mirror, a little curious and worried. 

“From the looks of things, you’ve forgotten everything that’s happened to you since August first.” “I….. I guess so,” I turned back to face him. He motioned for me to sit on the bed in which I assumed was my room. I complied without question, hoping he might be able to explain what’s going on. “Well…… I’ve been with you for the last four days.” “You have?” Oh great; now I can speak. “You still don’t know who I am, do you?” That’s not my fault; you literally just said that my memory had been erased. “You must be confused about a lot of things, so let’s start at the beginning.”

The creature placed his little hands on his hips and smiled at me. “First off, let me introduce myself. You can call me Orion. I’m what you’d wanna call a spirit, I come from a world a lot different than yours.” “You’re a what?” “That’s right, a spirit. And so you know, you’re the only one who can see me in the whole world. No one else can hear me when we talk either.” Well that’s just great. I must have been frowning because he reacted unpleasantly. “What? Come on, why are you looking at me like I’m some kind of freak or something?” “I……..” “Yeah, this is the same way you reacted the very first time we met; you get used to it. Anyway,” his eyes rolled to the side in a sad sort of fashion. “I guess the truth is…… I guess the truth is…… someone…… someone stole your memories.” 

Someone stole them? I never considered that possibility before. This caught my undivided attention. “When I was visiting your world, I saw this……. uh……. well, let’s just say someone took them. I rescued you from……. him.” “Who’s him?” I was able to ask out loud this time. “Who has my memories?” “Uh, well, no one; no one physically has them, really,” Orion looked a little awkward. “But essentially, to save you, I had to trap myself inside your body. It was the only way to get you away from…….. him.” “I see, and how…… how do you get out?” “I have to help you replace the memories you don’t have anymore. Otherwise we’ll be like this forever.” Forever? My eyes widened in alarm. 

Meanwhile Toma and Shen were making their own way home. The mood was damp and worrisome. “Do you really think she’s ok? You think she’s still going on the trip like this?” Toma ventured to ask. “For now,” Shin replied. “Let’s keep an eye on her. She could use our help right now.” “Now of course you knew I was gonna do that already, right?” 

I looked out the window then back at Orion. He was also lost in thought by the looks of it. “I wonder if those guys who walked you home- Toma and Shin- are friends of yours from work? They were going on and on like they knew you because you all grew up together or something maybe?” “I have no idea…….” My eyes peered back out the window. It was dark out but I wasn’t afraid, for some illogical reason. “Hey, this is gonna sound like a weird question but do the names Zero or Kaname ring any bells?” “Uh, no? Who are they?” “Ah, no one! Just forget I said anything!” His hands waved around frantically in the air. 

“Hey, I know! Did anything happen to you today that might have given you a clue about your last memories?” “I don’t……. know. Seriously, I don’t remember anything.” This visibly worried Orion, who I noticed was eyeing the puncture wound on my neck. Well, since he was looking at it anyways……. “Do you know how I got this?” I pulled back my hair to show off the wound. His face went from worried to panicked, as he furiously shook his head. “N-no! I don’t….. I don’t know!” “Really?” Cause it kinda sounds like you do. When I frowned, he forced a smile floating closer to me. “You had a rough day today and you probably need some sleep. Why don’t you go ahead and call it a night?” “Uh, ok?” “So uh,” we gazed at each other awkwardly for a moment. “Good night, and just remember, I’m not gonna give up on you, ok?” Why would he give up on me? What’s there to give up on? But before I could ask, he’d already disappeared. What’s going on? I stood in the middle of my room for a while like that. Just what…… happened to me? 

Unknown to me, there was another figure close by outside my apartment. He loomed in the shadows, licking his long fangs and gazing up at my window. “There she is; the princess,” his voice hissed malevolently. “You can’t protect her here, Kaname. You can try, but it’s not going to work. Not with blood that delicious.”


End file.
